


Body Imagery

by sage_theory (papersage)



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papersage/pseuds/sage_theory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Rodney just had to ask Ronon that one question <i>Tao of Rodney</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Imagery

Trying to talk to John about the upcoming mission while he and Ronon are nearly beating each other to death with sticks - god, he works with *neanderthals*, he really does - is harder than Rodney thought it would be.

"You're breaking my concentration, Rodney," John says, nearly getting smacked by Ronon who smiles an evil half-pirate, half-cannibal smile at him and retreats a step back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to focus on the mission while you two are whacking at each other like moving pinatas," Rodney replies.

"What's a pinata?" Ronon asks. Well, sort of barks, because that's how he talks. But he keeps the barking to a minimum and he's willing to take a shot for you - and Rodney appreciates that.

"It's this thing -" John starts to explain, when Ronon takes his legs out from under him and lays him out on the map. "Hey, no fair. I was *explaining*. There's an exception for *explaining*."

"Funny, because I've been trying to explain for a while over here and nobody's giving me an exception," Rodney says. "Back to the mission. I was thinking -"

Ronon laughs and walks off the mat, sweating. He takes off his shirt and grabs a towel - and Rodney sees the ugly, ugly scar on his back where Beckett had to do minor meatball surgery to get the Wraith device out.

"You were thinking?" he says, and turns around, looking at Rodney like *he's* the idiot.

Rodney blinks. "Maybe this isn't such a great time after all."

And he walks away, a little horrified for Ronon. He can't imagine what it's like, having a piece of your body that's torn up for ever by the Wraith. Always having to know exactly where they touched you, what they did.

But maybe Ronon proud. After all, the scar also means that he got away. God knows how many other runners never made it, but he's has a big, visual 'fuck you' right on his body.

Rodney sticks with horrified, and in the mirror, in the shower room, wonders why he's a little disappointed that he doesn't really have any scars. Sure, he's got a few smalls ones, mostly from childhood. He should be glad. It's a good thing. It means he's lucky. Smart.

Then Ronon comes in and and John behind him, with their battle scars and strange hair and courage and strength.

He wishes he had their scars, for a minute. But only a minute - because then he can't help but wonder if they envy him for being chubby and lucky and cowardly and unmarked by it all.


End file.
